Niña buena
by Symbelmine
Summary: ¿Quién es este chico? Nadie, solo dinero. Un uno seguido de unas cuantas parejas de ceros, un cheque para tu cartera en la mañana.


Hola, cupcakes :D

Bienvenidos a mi lado oscuro (? Seep, que escribí todo esto mientras leía sobre Melkor y Sauron, así que viene directamente desde Mordor y otras tierras oscuras xD Sin olvidarnos de que participa en el **Reto: "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?"** del foro **La Era de los Vengadores.**

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío. Todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney (y la KGB)._

* * *

 **Niña buena**

No es nada que no hayas hecho antes, Natasha, solo debes poner la cabeza en la almohada y gemir como una gatita. ¿Quién es este chico? Nadie, solo dinero. Un uno seguido de unas cuantas parejas de ceros, un cheque para tu cartera en la mañana. Eres despreciable, lo tienes aquí, dejando que bese tu cuello con fervor, sin que tú llegues a sentir más que el delicado pasó del aire.

No le amas, no te importa y mucho menos va a significar algo. Solo es otro trabajo más, un cliente que va a quedar satisfecho si lo haces bien.

Él baja lento, desabrocha botones con sus manos torpes, es casi un niño, y deja un reguero de besos por donde la tela va dando espacio a la piel. Se siente bien, es cálido. La excitación que empieza manifestarse juega a tu favor, con la cabeza en las nubes tendrás menos arrepentimientos en la mañana. Vas a tener que darle las gracias a Nadya por el contacto que te ha traído hasta él.

Aprietas los ojos y finges un poco más, un ronroneo sordo que viene de tu garganta. Planeas la huida mientras tu piel se caldea con lentitud por la presencia de un amante; jamás es rápido, ni mucho menos importante, la única manera en que te enciendes es subiendo la presión de a poco.

Los besos ya no son solo picaflores ansiando néctar, ahora es un lobo hambriento de carne que deja huellas rojizas y te eriza el cuerpo mientras constatas que el bulto que se presiona contra tu pierna crece rápidamente. Es bueno, porque no quieres dilatar más el asunto… debes aprovechar la cercanía, la debilidad, el que no se lo espere.

— Natasha eres tan bella —dice el muchacho, restregando la mejilla contra tu vientre, inhalando tu aroma con desespero. Eres menor que él, tan solo un par de años, en este momento pareciera que le has ganado por una década en experiencia. Se ve tan inocente, tan débil y crédulo.

Es como tú, como la tú que eras antes de entregarte a este trabajo que te causa tantas contradicciones. Es como tú, la clase de persona que quisieras ser. Deseas una vida en la que puedas creer que un perfecto desconocido puede amarte solo después de unas horas de compañía; tú quieres algo de verdadera fidelidad, no solo el metal frío de la pistola que se presiona contra el ángulo de tu cadera durante la mayor parte del día. Por eso le permites continuar un poco más, dejar que termine de retirar las prendas que llevas y que él mismo se desvista.

Tú solo miras, engullendo con los ojos el movimiento de los músculos, la respiración que comienza a agitarse y los ojos que tratan de beberte con ansia. Estás aquí, mirando, sin actuar. Te pagan por funcionar, ¿por qué te quedas quieta? ¿Te consumen la culpa y el remordimiento? Es tal vez envidia, porque él puede ser feliz teniéndote un segundo entre las manos, cuando tú no puedes sonreír después de miles de amanes desbocados en tu cama.

Duele, el dolor viene con un beso. Tu corazón se agita con la tristeza al tiempo que esas manos torpes delinean tus pechos, los amasan, juegan con tus pezones. Una boca repite que te quiere. Cierras los ojos, gimes cuando sientes una mano entre tus piernas y rechazas de lleno los pensamientos tristes que pueblan tu mente. Dejas que él se haga cargo, que tenga el poder por un minuto. Él juega contigo, primero con su mano hambrienta y poderosa que masajea con cuidado entre los labios de tu vagina. Luego está ahí, con su miembro, pidiendo permiso para asaltar tu cuerpo. No haces más que repetir tus ruidos felinos, abrir las piernas y permitirle que te penetre.

Le dejas estar. Lo haces sin preocupaciones, solo la de estirar tu mano y tomar el arma que descansa bajo la almohada.

Maron, se llama Maron. Es una chispa que se enciende cuando comienza a moverse, a hacer que tus caderas y las suyas choquen con profusión y tus nervios reaccionen ante todo. El placer se acerca a ti, tímido como siempre. Consientes que te acorrale por unos segundos, disfrutando el finito goce que va proporcionarte.

Él te mira con adoración.

Mueves la mano que mantienes sobre tu cabeza. Aprietas la pistola.

Le apuntas y disparas. A penas si logras escanear su expresión antes de que su cabeza explote; una, dos balas perforando su cráneo y bañándote en sangre. En un segundo, la habitación antes poblada de olor a sexo y sonidos excitantes es solo un rastro fino de pólvora quemada y el eco profundo del disparo.

Te tiembla un poco la mano.

Le tiras a un lado, viendo las sabanas color turquesa ser coloreadas de marrón por la sangre que escapa del lugar donde antes reposaba su cabeza. Hay esquirlas del cráneo en distintos lugares, pero buena parte de él cuelga laxa detrás de su cuello, como si fuese una ficha lista para encajar en algún lado. El cerebro ya no es más que una masa sin forma, se deshace con facilidad contra la pared del frente, donde fue a caer gran cantidad del viscoso contenido. Debería provocarte algo la escena, mi pequeña flor, no solo el sistemático impulso de conservación.

Registras hasta encontrar los documentos y el portátil por los que venías. Te llevas un candelabro, una cartera de Versace, dos anillos, un diamante y cuatro copas de plata. Solo ha sido una prostituta que lo robó, piensas con alegría, anticipando la opinión de la policía.

Vuelves a colocarte la ropa sin mayor ceremonia ¿Qué ya se volvió una costumbre estar desnuda ante los muertos? Olvidaste mucho de lo que está bien, la línea blanca de precaución desapareció de tus acciones. Se llevaron a la chica buena, ya no hay rastro de ella. Eres solo una máquina, una que tiene un cuerpo perfecto, una vida que desconoce y unos jefes invisibles. Eres escoria, y te hiere.

Hay un dolor que no sientes.

Está perdida, tanto que ya no importa encontrar el camino. Solo piensas en entregar lo pedido, cobrar y buscar un nuevo objetivo.

Piérdete, escóndete, llora. Mientras sales de está habitación se mueren, una vez más, los indicios de la carretera hacía tu libertad. Entre tu taconeo acompasado, la burla de tus caderas meciéndose con ritmo y tu senos llenos y turgentes, hay un poco de ese encanto de niña perdida que llevó una vez hasta las puertas de la KGB. Espero, no sin atreverme a suspirar, que un día vuelvas a mi, a tu felicidad.

Te quiero, Natasha.


End file.
